


Undertakers News

by LoisPendragon10



Series: Life of a Demon Butler [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Good news / Bad news, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertaker claims to have some information that might be of some help to Sebastian and Ciel. What might that be???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertakers News

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :)   
> Finally found time to write this Part. Hope everyone enjoys :) x

I snuggle up to my young lord under the bed cover, pressing his back against my chest and resting my hands against my masters small, 4-month pregnant swell. Feeling, with my heightened demon senses, the fast heartbeat of my child, resting comfortably inside my master.

It’s been a while now since the discovery of Ciel’s condition. No one knew but us. It isn’t very difficult keeping this a secret from other. Only I am permitted to attend to my master so that the other servants won’t notice his growing swell, and I have sent a message to all known acquaintances of my lord that he is gravely ill but he will pull through, but it will take a lot of time and having any visitors will just cause my master to weaken further. That excuse so far seems to have worked and no one has bothered Ciel since.

The only thing to deal with now is to answer this new mystery about how this came to happen in the first place. So far I have not been able to find the answer but not for lack of trying I can assure you. My master and this child have become my top priority in my dark life and I intend to do everything I can to ensure that they both pull through safely.

My main concern is the case of _how_ my master will give birth. Male demons when pregnant, usually undergo changes to the body to allow them to give birth naturally. My master so far has not undergone any such changes, which was starting to worry me, as the only option would be to cut the child out when its time. Which I am not sure, despite my demonic powers, that Ciel would survive such treatment to his human body.      

Deciding to banish such thoughts from my mind, I slowly start to drift off to sleep, with my arms wrapped protectively around my sleeping Ciel and our child.

Xxxxxxx

“Sebastian!!!”

Looking down the corridor I see one of the servants running towards holding what appears to be a bucket full of water, which was spilling all over the floor as she ran. “What is it Mey-Rin and please refrain from running with a bucket of water in your hands, you’ll get the floor wet.”

“Sorry sir but I have a letter for you yes I do. Rummaging through the pockets of her maid’s gown, she pulls out a letter that looks to be addressed to me. “Here you are Sebastian. Some villager from London said that he was paid to bring this here he did.”

Taking the letter (I decide to open it in my study and not in front of Mey-Rin) I look at the maid and, out of curiosity, I say, “Mey-Rin, why on earth are you carrying a bucket of water for?”

She looks down at the bucket before replying, “Oh this, I was just taking it down to the kitchen to Baldroy.”

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously. “And why would Baldroy need a bucket of water?”

“Oh…um…well he said that he was having some trouble lighting the over so he decided to use his flame thrower to heat the meat, but... it didn’t go so well.” Not again! Can’t that man learn to cook properly without fire arms?

Sighing, I instruct Mey-Rin to carry on and that I’ll be down to take care of the mess shortly. Once I see her round a corner I quickly make my way to the study to finally read the letter.

 Once inside and with the door locked I hurriedly open the letter and begin to read.

_‘Dear Sebastian_

_I know of Ciel’s condition and can provide you with the answers you need (without payment this time)._

_I will be visiting you personally to have a little chat sometime tomorrow._

_See you soon,_

_Undertaker’_

The first thing that comes to mind is ‘how the hell did he find out about the child?’ I made personally sure that Ciel’s condition was kept a secret. Also what kind of answers does this grim reaper have for me?

I guess that I shall have to wait until tomorrow to find out, but if that man has any ill intent towards my young master…. I will befall him a fate that will make even a demon scream.

Xxxx Sometime the next day xxxx

The next day when I informed Ciel about our guest that will be arriving soon and why, I must say that he was not at all pleased.

My lord was in rather a foul mood after reading the letter himself and was not happy about the fact that the Undertaker found out about our ‘little’ secret.

The pregnancy hormones were not helping much either, it has been making my master far more emotional than usually, causing him to become over stressed easily. Which I have to continuously calm him because such stress was not good for the baby.

“I do not want him coming here Sebastian!”

“Forgive me my lord but we should at least find out what kind of information he has to offer. It might bring some light on our current situation.” I say, being careful on how I phrase my wording so as to not upset Ciel.

Growling slightly, I can see that my master was finally giving this some genuine thought. Sensing that my young lord was still not pleased with the matter, I carefully press further. “My lord, he might be able to tell how this happened. If my hunch is correct then that might be what he has come here to tell us.”

Ciel remains silent for quite some time after this, going over my words. “Fine but you shall be the one to deal with him. I can’t be bothered for this fool Undertakes tattle at the moment.”

“Yes my young lord.” After placing a tentative kiss upon Ciel’s forehead, I then bow before taking my leave to prepare for the arrival of our guest.

The guest in question, made his appearance an hour later by knocking on front door.

“Ah Sebastian, how are you on this lovely day?”

There was nothing ‘ _lovely_ ’ about today, it had been raining heavily since this morning. Never the less I remember my manners and answer him appropriately before leading him to my study, a place that would assure us privacy as the other staff were not allowed to entire my study for any reason.    

Once inside and both of us seated, I get straight to the point. “What do kind of information do you have for me Undertake and why did you personally have to come here. It can’t just be for that, so what else is there?”

“As ever with you Sebastian, straight to the point. You are right of cause; I do have some information for you but that is not all. I will get to that bit soon. Frist I would like to see the young master before I give you the information, just to see if I am correct you understand.”

My patience is wearing thin already. “My master does not want to be seen so you will have to do without seeing him. Any information you have for him you can give to me, then I will tell him myself. If you actually have anything of worth to say.”

“What a pity, but I can assure you that you will be very interested in what I have to say. I know that you and the young lord do not know how the pregnancy came about but I might be able to help you with that.”

Leaning forward with my arms folded, I stare at him suspiciously. “Before we get on to that. How exactly did you find out about my master’s condition?”

“Well I suspected that you and the young Earl were having some sort of relationship together and this just proves it because I doubt you would allow the young lord to bed with another demon, would you.” The man before me says with a knowing smirk.

“True but how did you find out about the child? Me and Ciel have kept it a very close secret, so how did you find out?”

“That has something to do with the other information I have for you, but first let me tell you the first lot. As to how Ciel got pregnant, it was because of your contract to each other. It’s just as binding as being mated, except at the end it ends when you take the person’s soul. Most demons don’t realize this because not many have a sexual relationship with their contracted masters.”

That does make sense, a contract binds a demon to their master body and soul, which is basically like mating. Except us demons don’t think of it that way, to use a contracted master is just a meal. Which is why I never thought of it like that.

“What about when he’s due to give birth? He hasn’t gone through the birthing change.”

“Don’t worry about that. It takes a lot longer for a human to change than a demon, it’ll just take some time.” Well that’s one worry out the way.

“But how do you know all this? How does a grim reaper know such thing that concerns us demons?”

“Hehe, over the centuries I’ve studied corpse both demon and human. One time I came across a dead human that was pregnant with a demon’s child. Both the human and the child died once the man had his soul taken by the demon.”

“What about the other information you have for me? You said it has something to do with finding out about Ciel’s pregnancy. Does that mean that there are others who know about this?”

Looking slightly down cast the Undertaker replies, “unfortunately yes. According to Grell the other grim reapers have been keeping a close eye on Ciel and were not happy about the idea of him bearing a child half human and half demon. Apparently a child like that can cause problems for us grim reapers.”

“So why tell me all this?” So Grell was involved. This conversation was taking quite a nasty turn about the safety of my master.

“I so happen to like the young Earl and half demon or not, I have a soft spot for children. I don’t particularly like dissecting corpses of babies or children. Too sad.”

I have no doubt about the fact that he is telling the truth. The thought of those grim reapers planning to hurt my young lord or my child makes my blood run cold. I’ll kill every grim reaper on the planet if I have to, to save both of them.

“Is that all you can tell me?” I wanted thus man out so that I may have time to think about this.

“Yes I believe it is. Give my regards to the young lord, I’ll see myself out.” Standing the Undertaker makes his leave, leaving me sitting here deep in thought.

If it’s not one thing it another. My young lord will not be pleased when he hears of this. It almost makes me not want to tell my master what the Undertaker just told me, for no doubt that it will upset him. Not only do we have this pregnancy to worry about but grin reapers as well.

This was turning out to be a long day indeed.


End file.
